Acércate y bésame
by Bea1258
Summary: "¿A qué esperas? si el cielo está bajo nuestros pies" "Quiero sentir que tu aliento me quema la piel" "Dime que sientes lo mismo que yo, y entonces buscare el paraíso en tu habitación" [Serie de Viñetas y/o Drabbles] RinHaru/HaruRin. Yaoi. completo.
1. Capítulo 1

Ni Free! ni su personajes me pertenecen

Bueno, al usuario de Tumblr: **hinalilly** se le ocurrió que, como falta un mes para el Mook, podríamos hacer un beso por cada día de espera. A lo mejor y nos da suerte :,D, yo humildemente me uní, así que aquí estoy :3

Espero sea de su agrado :3

* * *

 **1.-**

" _Porque hoy me siento solo entre la multitud,_

 _Y si hay alguien que puede entenderme ¿Quién si no tu?"_

 _-Mago de oz*_

 _._

 _._

Haru nunca fue especialmente egoísta, no.

Él está perfectamente acostumbrado a obtener lo que le corresponde, sabe que, si tienes algo bueno, no hay nada mejor que compartirlo con tus amigos.

Porque si bien le costó un poco cuando pequeño, ahora es capaz de _disfrutar_ el agua y la natación en compañía de sus amigos.

Rin le enseño eso, o más bien le _obligo a entenderlo._

Y él fue capaz de comprender la importancia de compartir, sabe lo importante que eso es para el pelirrojo.

Pero, sentado en un rincón de la casa Matsuoka, observando desde la distancia como Rin charla animadamente con todos los invitados de la pequeña fiesta, Haru sabe que nada le gustaría más que tomar al pelirrojo de la camisa y arrastrarlo a algún lado con él. Solos.

Quería que Rin solo lo mirara a él.

Suspiro y miro con molestia mal disimulada su vaso de refresco, ok, sí. Es la fiesta de bienvenida de Rin y es normal que este quiera platicar con todos aquellos a quienes no ha visto en meses.

El problema es que Haru tampoco lo ha visto en meses.

La parte racional de Nanase le dice que no es cierto, que han estado viéndose por Internet. Haruka manda bien lejos esa parte, por que verlo atreves del monitor no es lo mismo que tenerlo de regreso en Iwatobi.

O tal vez si, piensa molesto, porque después de todo Rin solo se ha limitado a darle un simple abrazo y un "es bueno verte" para después perderse entre la gente e ignorarlo como si nunca le hubiera dicho "extraño nadar contigo" miles de veces por videochat.

–Haru… ¿estás bien?– la suave voz de Makoto logro sacarlo de sus pensamientos, la mirada verde transmite leve preocupación y Haruka está seguro que el castaño, para variar, sabe lo que está sintiendo.

–Uhm… – se encoge de hombros –No te preocupes… puedes regresar con Yamazaki.

El leve sonrojo de Makoto hace que una diminuta sonrisa se dibuje en el inexpresivo rostro del moreno, pero esta se borra al instante; Nanase es perfectamente capaz de ver a la amiga de Gou -de la cual ni siquiera recuerda el nombre- hablándole a Rin demasiado, demasiado cerca.

Desde lejos es perfectamente visible que la castaña está en plan de coqueteo; las ristas y comentarios "inocentes" de Nagisa al respecto no ayudaban a su humor, sin embargo, no fue hasta que noto el sonrojo avergonzado de Matsuoka que, sin pensárselo demasiado, e ignorando deliberadamente el llamado preocupado de Makoto, avanzo con paso decidido hacia el pelirrojo.

–Rin… –sin prestarle la más mínima atención a la chica, tomo suavemente el brazo de su amigo/rival y le rogo con la mirada que fuera con él.

Para su suerte, Matsuoka parecía estar desesperado por librarse del acoso de su acompañante y, no sin despedirse lo más cortésmente posible de la adolescente, lo siguió dócilmente.

Al momento Haru se riño mentalmente, ¿ahora qué le diría? ¿Qué se alejara de adolescentes castañas? ¿Qué dejara de ignorarlo? ¿Qué le pusiera la atención de siempre?

Gruño molesto, Rin era un idiota y el aún más idiota por molestarse por eso.

Se detuvo, ese era un buen lugar para hablar a solas, -si estar a la vista de todos pero levemente alejados se puede considerar como "a solas"- y miro directo a los ojos carmín.

–Haru... ¿Qué… que – Rin parecía demasiado incomodo, sin embargo, sus ojos se notaban demasiado cálidos al mirarlo, Nanase sintió una agradable sensación en el estómago al notarlo. –paso? ¿Por qué…?

–No hemos hablado- lo interrumpió. –Dijiste que cuando regresaras hablaríamos de…

–H-hemos hablado… – el color acudió de inmediato al rostro de Rin. Haruka pudo recordarlo perfectamente, sonrojado y avergonzado mientras le decía que lo quería, no como amigo, sino como algo más.

–Si pero no… no aclaramos nada.

–Si lo hicimos… – la mirada carmín se ensombreció, y Haru nunca se arrepintió tanto de no haber contestado ese día, de solo haber sido capaz de entrar en pánico y apagar la computadora.

Días después había intentado retomar el tema y confesar sus propios sentimientos, pero Rin simplemente le trato como siempre y evito a toda costa el tema.

–No yo… – Miro alrededor, de repente consiente de la mirada atenta de todos sobre ellos, pero enseguida se percató de algo más, la mayoría de los presentes se comía con la mirada a Rin. Eso no le gusto. –Yo no… dije lo que quería… – tomo aire, preparándose. –Rin yo también…

–Matsuoka-san… – un joven peligris, probablemente ex-compañero de Rin en Samezuka, interrumpió sin sutileza alguna, – Me preguntaba si podría…

El chico continúo hablando, pero Haru no le presto atención, demasiado irritado por ser nuevamente ignorado por Rin; el muy hijo de puta hasta parecía aliviado de no hablar con él.

Bien, se dijo, si Rin no quería hablar que se jodiera, él le haría entender de otra forma.

Sin pensárselo mucho (pues cuando de impulsos se trata no hay nadie mejor que Haru) jalo al pelirrojo del brazo y estampo sus labios sobre los de él.

El mundo pareció detenerse, Haru podía jurar incluso que todas las personas dentro de la casa dejaron sus conversaciones y demás solo para mirarlos.

Pero eso dejo de tener importancia en cuanto noto que Rin le devolvía el contacto, y un suspiro se le escapo cuando el pelirrojo entreabrió los labios, dejándole a su lengua el camino libre.

Entonces pudo pasar sus manos por la nuca de Matsuoka y _por fin_ acaricio los cabellos rojos.

En un instante efímero le paso por la cabeza que seguramente estaban dando un buen espectáculo, pero desecho la idea. El beso era demasiado embriagador como para pensar; aun así, espero todos, incluyendo el chico peligris que los miraba impacto, entendieran que Rin era lo único que nunca compartiría con nadie.

Solo esperaba de todo corazón que Rin fuera lo suficientemente listo como para entender el mensaje.

.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 _*(en realidad es un cover,_ _si alguien sabe de quien es la original por favor dígame)_

Que puedo decir, mi amor por la pareja es tan grande que simplemente no podía no participar :D

Pero díganme ¿Qué les pareció?

PD: el Summary así como el verso del principio son parte de la canción "Acércate y bésame" de la cual saque el titulo.


	2. Chapter 2

Ni Free! ni sus personajes me pertenecen

agradezco a: **June JK** por su reviews

* * *

.

.

La habitación estaba oscura, los suspiros y sollozos eran perfectamente audibles; el calor del momento, mezclado con las fuertes emociones lograban dejar sin habla a Rin.

Haruka suspiro, sintiendo el peso de su acompáñate sobre su costado.

–Haru… – se quejó Matsuoka, Nanase rodo los ojos.

–Rin, no llores.

– ¡No estoy llorando!

Antes de que Haruka pudiera replicar, la multitud alrededor de ellos los mando callar, no de manera amable cabe mencionar.

Rin frunció el ceño y miro la pantalla con concentración.

La película estaba llegando a su fin; el protagonista sostenía entre sus brazos el cuerpo sin vida de su novia. El ambiente melancólico y trágico se esparcía por toda la sala.

Haruka miro a Rin, el cual tenía los ojos llorosos; no lo entendió. La chica acababa de morir, sí, pero era un personaje, ¿Por qué preocuparse tanto por eso? Por qué no mejor preocuparse de que cuando llegaran a casa no habría caballa para cocinar. Esa si era una tragedia.

Pero mientras Rin se apretujaba a su lado, pensó que probablemente así era él, un romántico llorón sin remedio. Sonrió.

Sin pensarlo mucho, acaricio con ternura mal disimulada el cabello rojo, Rin lo miro un poco sorprendido, pero luego sonrió y poso sus labios en sobre los suyos.

Un poco pillado por sorpresa Nanase le devolvió el gesto, consciente de que en la pantalla comenzaban los créditos. Sin embargo, la repentina luz acompañada de una montaña de palomitas con refresco cayendo sobre de ellos los obligo a separarse.

– ¡Oh mierda! ¡Como lo siento! ¡De verdad!

La chica rubia los miraba con verdadero arrepentimiento, Haru lo dejo pasar con un gruñido, y detuvo la protesta de Rin. Un poco de palomitas no los mataría.

–Haru…– lo llamo Rin, una vez que emprendieron camino a la salida.

–Uhm

–No estaba llorando.

–Como digas – Seguro Nagisa reiría mucho cuando se lo contara.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Agradezco a: **June JK** y **himiko** por sus reviews :3

* * *

 **3.-**

.

.

Nagisa había convencido a todos de dormir en la casa de Haruka, para desgracia de este.

Se suponía que sería una velada agradable, Nagisa incluso había llevado una botella de sake, la tarde estaría llena de risas y diversión entre amigos. Se suponía.

Rei no había podido llegar, en su mensaje, enviado a Nagisa, informaba de manera demasiado formal que, debido a una repentina gripe, se encontraba indispuesto.

No paso demasiado para que un preocupado Nagisa se disculpara torpemente y corriera a cuidarlo; no sin antes obligarlos a prometer que se terminarían la botella.

Después, y como si fuera una treta del destino solo para incomodar a Rin, Makoto informo que sus padres no se encontraban en casa, por lo tanto, tenía que regresar a cuidar a sus hiperactivos hermanos.

Rin y Haru lo observaron marchar sin mucho ánimo. Conscientes de que sobre sus cabezas recaía la responsabilidad de acabarse el sake.

Y ahí estaban, solos.

Los eternos rivales, completamente libres de hacer lo que ellos quisieran, lejos de miradas indiscretas.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, fue como si se leyeran la mente, y un segundo después, se encontraban inmersos en una ardua competencia de quien podría beber más sake.

La competencia fue gloriosa, ninguno avergonzó a sus ancestros.

Sin embargo, cuando la botella llego a su fin, no había ganador. Se las ingeniaron para comprar más alcohol. Simplemente era impensable quedar empatados, no esta vez.

Ya entrada bien la madrugada, ambos cayeron al suelo, entre bromas estúpidas acerca de las caballas, pétalos de cerezos, y piscinas.

La competencia quedo olvidada mientras se trasladaban a la habitación del moreno, en la cual ya estaba arreglado un futon para Rin. Nanase podrá ser demasiado impertinente a veces, pero nunca un mal anfitrión.

Ya en sus respectivas camas, las bromas continuaron.

–Tus dientes dan miedo… por eso no tienes novia.

–Lo dice el que casi muere… para impresionar a una chica, hip, eso sí es escalofriante.

–Yo no… no quería impresionar a Aki…– la notable nostalgia en la voz llamo la atención de Rin, quien se acercó gateando al colchón de Haru, este al notarlo también se aproximó.

–Pues que bien, darle… darle un susto mortal a una niña no es lo mejor para conseguir un beso.

–Apuesto a que tener dientes de loco tampoco.

–¡Oye! ¡Pues aunque. – La mitad de su réplica muera al notarse a centímetros del moreno, traga saliva sonoramente y mira a otra parte. –No son de loco…

–Ya… - Nanase también se ve afectado por la cercanía, pero a diferencia de Matsuoka, continua mirándolo fijamente. No sabía porque, pero los ojos carmín se le hacían lo más bonito y exótico que había visto antes. –Seguramente lastimas a las chicas…

Matsuoka pareció quedarse sin habla, tal vez su alcoholizado cerebro le impedía entender bien las palabras, o las acciones.

En un acto que parecía demasiado natural, como si toda la vida llevara haciéndolo, acerco su rostro al contrario, y lo beso, este no se apartó. Perecía natural devolvérselo.

Al cabo de unos segundos, Rin se apartó, no sin antes morder suavemente el labio inferior de Haru y hacerlo suspirar un poco, para demostrar su punto.

–No te lastime…– afirmo, sonriendo con suficiencia.

–No cuenta… no soy una chica.

–Tienes nombre de una.

–Claro Rin-rin…

–¡Oye!... – sonrió malvadamente. –Haru-chan…

La discusión se prolongó, pero era normal, si no continuaran no serían ellos; solo esperaban que el alcohol no les tomara factura en la mañana.


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno, los capítulos generalmente no tienen conexión entre ellos, pero no puede dejar de escribir este, así que es la continuación del anterior :3

Agradezco a: **CaroCenCC** por su comentario. :D

* * *

 **4.-**

.

.

En el momento en el que abrió los ojos, un dolor punzante le atravesó la cabeza. Gruño irritado, maldiciéndose por su estupidez.

Miro el cuarto con pesadumbre, notando al instante que la habitación daba vueltas y en ocasiones se volvía borrosa.

–Demonios – maldiciendo por lo bajo se froto la cara, consciente de que no volvería a dormir.

No sin mucho esfuerzo se levantó con dirección a la cocina, tenía una maldita sed que casi competía con el deseo de Haru por sumergirse en cualquier lugar con agua. Casi.

El camino fue complicado, -la casa entera se movía-, pero al llegar a la sala de estar no pudo evitar quedarse sorprendido, era un pequeño desastre, comparado con lo generalmente ordenado que siempre estaba. Pequeños flashes de la noche anterior le llegaron a su adolorida cabeza.

A decir verdad, no recordaba nada después de haber salido a comprar más bebida, eso y que se había puesto a cantar a mitad de la calle…

Sin pensarlo mucho se dedicó a saciar su sed, regañándose por ser tan imprudente, mira que beber tanto como para olvidar todo… esperaba no haber dicho nada vergonzoso, seguramente Haru se burlaría de él por una buena temporada.

Afortunadamente, los meses en el extranjero y algunos compañeros en Samezuka lo habían ayudado a aguantar bien el alcohol, lo que menos necesitaba era ponerse a vomitar.

Después de eso, regreso vacilante a la habitación, no sin antes pasarse por el baño a adecentarse un poco y lavarse; la resaca no tenía por qué quitarle el estilo.

Tuvo que sostenerse varias veces a una pared para no caer, pero finalmente llego a su destino y sin importarle demasiado se hecho de cualquier manera al futon.

El suave suspiro proveniente de Haru lo distrajo, miro fijamente a su compañero, que francamente, está hecho mierda.

Por un momento, reconsidera la idea de que tal vez Nanase haya bebido tanto o más que él, pero en seguida la desecha, Haru es demasiado apático como para tomar parte seriamente en una competencia de bebidas.

Obviamente el pelirrojo es demasiado distraído para notar siquiera el hecho de que Haru siempre reacciona de manera diferente cuando de él se trata.

No es hasta que Haru se remueve murmurando algo acerca de que no le importaría si un policía se lo comiera, que Rin se da cuenta de que se a quedando viéndolo como idiota; luego frunce el ceño entre consternado y divertido, a saber lo que ese loco estará soñando.

Nanase se remueve un poco, quedando casi al borde de la cama, Matsuoka se acerca, no vaya hacer que el chico se caiga, pero cuando está apunto de moverlo suavemente, nota que el labio inferior de su amigo esta levemente inflamado.

Se acerca un poco para comprobarlo y se sonroja al notar las pequeñas, pero bastante visibles, marcas de dientes; no hay que ser experto en el tema para entender que para dejar marcas tan evidentes, un solo beso no es suficiente.

Aun en estado de shock, se toca tentativamente los labios, y se pone blanco al notarlos levemente hinchados.

En un impulso se agacha y besa a Haru.

Mueve su boca y lo muerde despacio, comprobando.

Sí, no queda duda, sus dientes encajan perfectamente con las marcas de Haru.

Pero antes de que piense siquiera en separarse –su asombro no le permite pensar bien, evidentemente- siente los labios de Nanase moviéndose junto a los suyos. Y se pierde en él, en su sabor a alcohol y a aliento mañanero; no le importa, es Haru y se están _besando,_ así que si una bomba explota en el pueblo a él no le podía importar menos.

Sin embargo, si le importa y le importa demasiado cuando Haru lo aparta bruscamente, para luego mirarlo con consternación y salir corriendo.

Solo unos segundos después lo escucha vomitar. En su estado de estupefacción solo puede preguntarse una cosa:

¿Tan mal besa?

Luego recuerda que si la habitación entera se mueve a sus pies es por culpa de la borrachera de anoche y no por cualquier cursilería que pudiera pensar.

Se toma un segundo para serenarse, y va tras Haru para asegurarse de que está bien. Por lo visto se le da muy mal el alcohol.

Oh… tal vez… _sí_ tomo más que él.

* * *

 **Bea~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Advertencia:** el siguiente Drabble puede provocar diabetes y/o cualquier enfermedad relaciona con lo dulce(? xD

Agradezco a: **CaroCenCC** y **Xany** de verdad chicas sus comentarios me animan mucho! :3

* * *

 **5.-**

.

.

Una risa resonó por toda la casa, alegre, sencilla y esplendorosa; iluminando el ambiente y embriagando los sentidos.

En su habitación, Rin jugaba con su pequeño Kaito; meciéndolo y cargándolo como si fuera un avión. El pequeño, aparentemente se la estaba pasando bomba. Después de un rato, Rin dejo al niño en su cama mientras le decía que ya era suficiente.

Al instante el pequeño de dos años comenzó a quejarse, pidiendo en balbuceos volver a ser cargado. Rin suspiro, cansado. Pero luego de unos cuantos pucheros tomo al nene de nuevo entre sus brazos y comenzó a mecerlo al son de las risotadas del menor.

Haru junto a la ventana los miraba con una mezcla de amor y resignación, Rin nunca aprendería a dejar de consentir a su hijo. Y, siendo sincero consigo mismo esperaba que fuera así.

La risa de su hijo mezclada con la de su esposo, demasiado cerca de él, lo saco de sus pensamientos; encontrándose a un Kaito sonriente justo enfrente suyo.

–¡Pa!... ¡pa! – el pequeño inflo los cachetes, mirándolo inocentemente expectante –Pa…

Kaito inclino ligeramente la cabeza, Haru miro a Rin sin entender.

–Haru… ¿hablas con los peces cuando vamos al acuario pero no puedes entender a tu hijo? – La voz del pelirrojo sonaba divertida.

–Yo no hablo con los peces

–Quiere un beso… – explico Matsuoka, un tanto avergonzado, aparto la mirada, pero su sonrisa se ensancho cuando noto el brillo en los ojos azules –Vamos

Haru le acaricio la cabeza de su pequeño, era tan pelinegro como él, pero sus ojos brillaban con un azul más pálido que los suyos, casi gris. " _Como un cielo nublado"_ había dicho Rin, en el instante que los miro. Le sonrió y le estampo un beso en su mejilla.

El pequeño sonrió aún más, y Haru lo tomo en brazos con una idea en mente.

Sin pensarlo mucho, acerco a Kaito al rostro de Rin, el pelinegro menor aprovecho la oportunidad y le estampo un beso a su padre.

Matsuoka lo miro sorprendido, luego entendió y cargo al niño con ternura, le beso en la mejilla y lo acerco a Haru; su hijo, que también había entendido la dinámica, le paso el beso a su papá.

La actividad se repitió algunas veces más, hasta que el pequeño Kaito soltó la carcajada más fuerte del día, evidentemente contento por la atención recibida de por parte de sus padres.

* * *

 **Bea~**


	6. Chapter 6

Agradesco enormemente a: **Jessie Kurosaki, Himiko y CaroCenCC** por sus sensuales reviews :D

* * *

 **6.-**

.

.

Que Rin se moleste a la menor provocación después de perder contra Haru, y que los ojos de este parezcan divertidos por eso, no es muy extraño.

El hecho de que después Rin lo jale de sus goggles para reclamarle, de hecho, es bastante predecible.

Mirarse directo a los ojos de la manera más intensa posible e incomodar a las personas a su alrededor es prácticamente una tradición entre los dos.

Por eso, cuando Rin lo jalo después de hacer un comentario acerca de sus dientes, lo más natural para el pelinegro fue no poner resistencia.

Sin embargo, el repentino calor acompañado de un ligero dolor en los labios lo tomo totalmente desprevenido; lo labios de Rin temblaban sobre los suyos, los ojos carmín lo miraban sorprendidos.

Por un instante, el shock los paralizo a ambos, quedándose en esa posición por más tiempo del necesario.

Rin es el primero en separarse, con la cara tan roja como su cabello, mascullando una disculpa. Haru lo mira sin saber que decir, sin embargo, la siempre animada voz de Nagisa es la que rompe la tensión del momento.

–¡Rin-chan, Haru-chan! ¡Ya era hora! – el rubio acompañaba sus palabras con alegres saltitos, a su lado Makoto sonreía incomodo, –Pero… ¿no sería mejor que buscaran una habitación?

Fue ahí cuando el rostro de Haru le hizo competencia al cabello de Rin

.

* * *

 **Notas:**

xD No se, cuando Rin hace eso en la serie mi mente vuela y así...

¡Muchas gracias por leer! si alguien tiene una idea o un pedido para un beso no duden en decirlo :D

 **Bea~**


	7. Chapter 7

Agradezco a: **Himiko** por su lindo review :D

* * *

.

.

La primera vez que se vieron fue durante una exhibición de baile en medio de la plaza principal de la ciudad.

El cuerpo de Rin moviéndose con gran agilidad al místico ritmo de la música fue suficiente para que la mirada apática de Haru concentrara en él.

En medio de sus elegantes movimientos, los ojos carmín se desvían lo suficiente para apreciar unas orbes intensamente azules, para después girar la mirada y sonreírle a su pareja de baile.

El sonido de tango ocasionaba que los cuerpos del pelirrojo y la castaña se movieran de la manera más sensual que Haruka había llegado a apreciar, si pudiera describirlo diría que era similar a nadar en el aire, que era una manera hermosa de dejar a el cuerpo ser _libre._

Pero fue la tercera vez que sus ojos se encontraron con los del pelirrojo que Nanase se dio cuenta que si bien, el baile que presenciaba era fascinante, lo que más le atraía era la deslumbrante manera de danzar del chico.

Cuando la música se hizo más intensa, los cuerpos en el escenario parecieron fusionarse, y al mismo tiempo trasportarse a un universo donde ellos eran los únicos, aislados de los mortales; Haruka se sintió insignificante, incapaz de comprender del todo la danza y los sentimientos que esta le transmitían.

Cuando todo termino, la pareja se separó, visiblemente cansada e hicieron una reverencia. Aplausos invadieron el lugar, los presentes obviamente encantados comenzaron a corear, alagando el espectáculo.

La mujer castaña comenzó a lanzar besos; sin embargo el pelirrojo lo miro directamente a los ojos, le sonrió y posteriormente tomo una rosa de la escenografía, la beso y sin importarle la lanzo.

Varias chicas se arremolinaron alrededor de él, claras intenciones adueñarse de la flor, mas la mirada de advertencia que el bailarín les dirigió las calmo; el mensaje estaba claro, la flor era para el pelinegro.

Sin más el chico dio media vuelta y se fue tras bambalinas seguido de su sonriente compañera. Haru se quedó en medio del gentío con la rosa en la mano, no muy seguro de lo que acaba de pasar; casi con timidez a acerco la rosa a sus labios y la beso, embragándose en su aroma.

La voz entusiasmada de un rubio llamado Nagisa atrajo su atención, el adolescente hablaba de una academia, y de las inscripciones.

Sonrió levemente y se acercó a escuchar la información, con suerte podría convencer a Makoto de acompañarlo.

.

* * *

 **Bea~**


	8. Chapter 8

Agradezco enormemente a: **Himiko, CaroCenCC y Jessie Kurosaki** por sus lindos comentarios C:

* * *

 **8.-**

.

.

Corrían.

Tomados de la mano Rin y Haru se movían con destreza entre la gente, pese a que las manos entrelazadas les causaban dificultades para desplazarse, en sus mentes nunca cruzo la idea de soltarse. No ahora.

No cuando ha sido un infierno encontrarse.

Los gritos a su alrededor eran ensordecedores, la desesperación es palpable en aquella masa de gente que corre a la par de ellos.

Atrás de ellos pueden escuchar perfectamente los gemidos inhumanos de las criaturas, los disparos, las suplicas y los lamentos de quienes se han quedado atrapados.

Por el contrario, al frente es perfectamente visible la estación del ejército, los soldados armados y la promesa de poder sobrevivir a la pesadilla.

Para Haru los pies pesan cada vez más, y se reprocha así mismo no estar en condición, tal vez debió aceptar salir a correr en las mañanas con el pelirrojo, se reprocha porque sabe que su lentitud afecta a Rin, y le molesta aún más cuando Matsuoka le sonríe y le alienta.

Rin le promete que saldrán de esta, que los infectados han quedado atrás, que no los alcanzaran, que pronto podrán reunirse con Makoto y los demás.

Y Nanase quiere creerle, se aferra a creerle porque el mero hecho de imaginarse el cuerpo de Rin sin vida moviéndose lapso cual marioneta del virus, es de lejos, lo peor.

Pero es cuando están a solo metros de llegar a la barrera que los separa del infierno que los disparos comienzan, los gemidos de las criaturas los ensordecen y el olor a putrefacción perfora el lugar.

La marea de gente enloquece y corre; Nanase es capaz de ver, casi en cámara lenta, en medio del caos y la desesperación a niños llorando, cuerpos siendo aplastados y personas aferrándose a otras personas.

Solo puede agradecer seguir sintiendo la mano de Rin entre la suya mientras corre.

Pero su pequeña burbuja se rompe cuando escucha el grito desesperado de una inconfundible voz: Gou.

El cuello de Rin cruje al voltear y su cuerpo es brutalmente golpeado por la gente que corre; a lo lejos el inconfundible cabello de su hermana se encuentra a solo metros de los zombies.

El tiempo se detiene y Haru siente ganas de vomitar, sus ojos llorosos miran a Rin con suplica, quiere ser egoísta.

El de ojos carmín le devuelve la mirada solo unos segundos para después, sin vacilación alguna, soltar su mano.

Rin sonríe un poco, casi con pena y lo besa.

Lo besa en medio de la desesperación; Nanase odia ese beso, lo odia y lo ama porque es el primero y, por como Rin se aferra a él, sabe que probablemente sea el último.

-Rin… - las lágrimas han comenzado a caer de sus mejillas, - Rin…

-Haru… - Los afilados dientes brillan en medio de la oscuridad, -Se libre…

Nanase es consciente de que Rin ni siquiera es capaz de ver su suplica, y aunque la viera, no la aceptaría.

Alguna parte de su mente _lo entiende,_ porque si fuera su amigo Makoto el haría lo mismo.

Pero duele, duele mientras lo ve corriendo contra toda la gente, duele cuando el cabello rojo se pierde entre la multitud y siente que muere al sentirse arrastrado por las personas, al sentirse alejado de Rin.

Pero el dolor no se compara con el sentimiento de pérdida.

¿No se suponía que serían libres juntos?

.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Si, es raro lo se... pero #YOLO(? xD

la verdad esto es resultado de una tarde con mi hermano jugando "The last of us" y escuchar el Soundtrack de "exterminio"

Pero díganme ¿que les pareció?

 **Bea~**


	9. Chapter 9

Agradezco a: **CaroCenCC y Himiko-chan** :3

* * *

 **9.-**

.

.

El ardor y la comezón lo estaban matando, era demasiado molesto e incómodo; no podía ni siquiera ponerse una camisa porque la picazón le hacía quitársela de inmediato y aventarla de mala manera a cualquier lugar de la casa.

Incluso la idea de sumergirse en la bañera que había sugerido Haru, no le parecía del todo molesta ahora; pero sabía que eso no aliviaría su ardor.

Y ahí estaba, en medio de la sala quejándose a diestra y siniestra sobre su requemada espalda; sabía que era una imprudencia andar por la playa sin protección solar, aun así, se había aventurado a andar sin nada más que un short toda la tarde, ahora se arrepentía de no haber escuchado las advertencias de Makoto y los demás.

–Rin, deja de quejarte – La aburrida voz de Haruka lo saco de su dolorosos pensamientos. –Todos te advertimos…

–Sí, ya se, ya se… – se volteó a mirarlo, y una sonrisa escapo de sus labios al percatarse de la pomada que Nanase traía en sus manos. –Gracias…

–uhm… – le hizo un gesto con la mano, dando a entender que se diera la vuelta, Rin ni siquiera protesto. –Si no furas tan testarudo…

Matsuoka protesto, como no, pero Haru se perdió acariciando la piel ahora más morena, el olor a medicina se mezclaba con el olor natural de Rin, haciendo que su mente se mareara. Desde esa posición la unión del cuello y el hombro de Rin se veían totalmente apetecible.

La tentación era grande y el demasiado débil, antes de darse cuenta estaba besando el hombro de su novio con cariño, Rin se estremeció un poco y suspiro.

Y entonces, y con una mirada maliciosa, abrió la boca y mordió, no de manera gentil, cabe agregar.

El grito y las posteriores quejas de Rin fueron suficiente para que Nanase soltara una breve risa, contento de que Matsuoka recibiera una cucharada de su propia medicina.

.

* * *

 **Notas:**

¡Hola!

Debido a un importante examen, probablemente no pueda publicar mañana, pero en cuanto pueda publicare :3

Pero díganme ¿que les pareció?

 **Bea~**


	10. Chapter 10

Agradezco enormemente a: **Xany, Jessie Kurosaki y Miranda5iv** por sus reviews :3

* * *

 **10.-**

.

.

Lo miras.

Solo eso, ni más ni menos.

Mirarlo, es lo único que puedes hacer. _Es lo único que siempre hiciste._

En silencio, mientras aprecias tranquilamente la forma de su cara, mientras intentas gravarte todos y cada uno de sus rasgos, que, a pesar del tiempo siguen siendo como de niño; pero sobre todo, miras esos ojos, tan azules cual zafiro. Ojos de los que siempre has estado enamorado.

O estabas, piensas, porque hace más de tres años que no están en contacto y sabes que en ese tiempo lo has olvidado.

Has superado ese amor que te quemaba las entrañas. Ya no quedas drogado y fascinado con su olor a mar y a caballa.

No, tu, Rin Matsuoka ya no estas enamorado de Haruka Nanase.

Si lo miras ahora es solo por la costumbre y por el gran cariño que le guardas, porque el siempre será tu rival y amigo.

Pero al momento en el que el pelinegro te mira directamente, y sus rostros solo están a un par de centímetros no puedes evitar el nerviosismo; los recuerdos de sus labios sobre los tuyos, tibios y suaves, el recuerdo de aquel beso inexistente, aquel que tu cabeza se empeña a imaginar frecuentemente, te hacen separarte bruscamente ante la mirada azul confusa.

Le sonríes como si nada y la charla continua.

Continuas hablándole de Australia y tus amigos, Haru habla apenas pero es lo suficiente como para que sepas que él no ha cambiado nada. Sonríes porque ahora Nanase solo representa un gran amigo para ti.

Y entonces, cuando sientes que su pierna rosa con la tuya, y un escalofrió te recorre completamente, llenándote de sensaciones que creías extintas. Lo sabes.

Te has estado mintiendo.

.

* * *

 **Notas:**

¡Hola!

Este es como un beso imaginario(? no me maten, pero _tenia_ que escribirlo.

Por causas externas ahora estoy atrasada con el reto, tratare de ponerme al corriente lo mas pronto posible c,; así que probablemente suba mas de un cap por día xD

Pero díganme ¿qué les pareció?

 **Bea~**


	11. Chapter 11

Agradezco a: **Jessie Kurosaki, Miranda5iv y Himiko-chan** :D

* * *

 **11.-**

.

.

Cuando la voz monótona del anunciador informo que el vuelo de Rin estaba por salir, las emociones en Haru se disparataron.

El sentimiento de pérdida que había estado guardado y escondido desde la primera vez que Rin se fue, se revela y suelta sus ataduras llenándolo por completo.

Rin esta por irse a Australia, _de nuevo._

Pero, a diferencia de la vez anterior, sabe que si quisiera, si lo pidiera, Rin se quedaría con él, está seguro que Rin aceptaría estudiar en Tokio con él. _Juntos._

 _Lo puede ver en sus ojos._

Pero no. No puede pedirle que se quede, no cuando fue Rin el que le ayudo a encontrar su sueño. Y por más que le duela, lo ama demasiado como para siquiera considerar ser un obstáculo para los sueños de Rin.

Así que se limita a acompañar al pelirrojo hasta donde se le es permitido; entonces, cuando Rin le sonríe, siente su resolución temblar y antes de que diga o pida algo se acerca a él y le da un casto beso en la mejilla.

Sabe que algo más significaría pedirle a Rin que se quede. Requiere de todo su auto control para conformarse con eso.

Siente la mano de Rin temblar junto la suya al separarse, instintivamente la toma y la aprieta suavemente. Reza a todos los dioses para que Rin comprenda.

Así que cuando los ojos carmín brillan con entendimiento, sonríe.

.

* * *

 **Bea~**


	12. Chapter 12

Agradezco enormemente a: **Jessie Kurosaki y Himiko-chan** :3

* * *

 **12.-**

.

.

El lugar está adornado con lirios y gardenias; sin embargo, los pétalos de cerezo cayendo bailarinamente por el claro donde se celebra la ceremonia, son los que, definitivamente, le dan un toque mágico a la escena.

En medio de todos los presentes, Rin y Haru intercambian miradas cálidas enfrente de un juez.

La sonrisa de Gou es deslumbrante, está sumamente contenta por su hermano y aprieta con delicadeza la mano de Makoto, quien mira con gran afecto a sus amigos unir sus vidas; a su lado, Nagisa y Rei han empezado a soltar una cuantas lagrimas mientras murmuran lo hermoso que es todo.

Sousuke ríe por lo bajo al contemplar los ojos cristalizados de su mejor amigo; Nitori trata de mantener quieto a Momo sin mucho éxito.

Luego el lugar explota en aplausos y felicitaciones.

Rin mira a Haru con adoración, Nanase mira a Matsuoka como si fuera una alberca llena de caballa; se besan.

Su primer beso como esposos.

.

* * *

 **Notas:**

ahh de vez en cuando me sale lo cursi(?

pero díganme ¿Qué les pareció?


	13. Chapter 13

Agradezco mucho a: **Himiko-chan, Jessie Kurosaki y Miranda5iv** :3

* * *

 **13.-**

.

.

A veces, cuando el cansancio es demasiado, el mismo cuerpo te obliga a mantenerte acostado, descansando; precisamente por eso Haru se encontraba tirado en su cama tras un largo día de entrenamiento.

De repente, estrepitosos golpes en su puerta interrumpieron su dormitación. Frunció el ceño y se acomodó más en la cama con la esperanza de que el visitante se marchara derrotado. Sin embargo, el desconocido, para desgracia de Haru, es demasiado persistente.

Maldice, ¿a que loco se le ocurre molestar a tan altas horas de la noche?, vale, apenas eran las diez, pero para el había sido un largo día, así que esperaba que el universo le tuviera consideración.

Noticias de última hora Nanase, canturrea su conciencia, el universo te odia; Bien, se contestó, el sentimiento es mutuo.

Sin dejar su gesto irritado, se apresuró a abrir la puerta, esperando encontrarse con algún idiota; eso fue precisamente lo que encontró.

Pero lo que lo dejo atónito es que fuera precisamente _ese_ idiota pelirrojo.

Su rostro generalmente impasible pasa del fastidio a la estupefacción en un segundo; después simplemente deja de pensar porque unos fuertes brazos lo aprietan contra un igualmente fuerte pecho, él se deja ser, y de igual forma se aferra a la espalda ancha, su nariz se inunda con el olor de Rin, un olor que a estado anhelando durante meses.

–Rin… – se separó solo lo suficiente como para acariciarle la mejilla, –¿qué...

Pero la voz de Rin, amortiguada por las emociones lo interrumpió.

–Te extrañaba. – soltó sin más, algo dentro de Haru se derritió.

Sus labios unidos en una danza lenta e intensa fue lo que le siguió a la declaración, Nanase no opuso resistencia, y paso sus manos por la cabeza de Matsuoka, acariciando en el proceso los rojos cabellos; consiente de cuanto había extrañado el tacto de aquellos labios y la presencia burbujeante de aquella persona.

Bueno, pensó mientras Rin le acariciaba con posesividad las caderas, tal vez el universo no es tan rencoroso después de todo.

.

* * *

 **Bea~**


	14. Chapter 14

Agradezco a: **Himiko-chan y Jessie Kurosaki. :3**

* * *

 **14.-**

.

.

La marea era especialmente intensa esa mañana, las olas chocan sin piedad contra las rocas. Cualquiera diría que el mar está remarcando su poder.

Sin embargo, Haruka acepta las olas con tranquilidad, después de todo está sentado en el muro que separa la calle con la playa, aun así, el agua de océano lo empapa. Él no se inmuta. Sus ojos, que son como un reflejo del mar, están fijos en el rojo atardecer.

Pereciera que su vacía mirada buscara desesperadamente algo, tal vez simplemente este recordando, eso piensan las personas que curiosas lo miran.

Lo cierto es que no podrían estar más acertadas; Nanase recuerda, día tras día, durante la puesta de sol, mientras espera con convicción algo que nunca aparecerá.

Recuerda cabello rojo, sonrisas puntiagudas y ojos brillosos; estar enamorado de todo eso, anhelarlo al diario; recuerda sentirse insuficiente, ser demasiado vacío y simple para que Rin siquiera la considera algo más que su amigo y rival. A Makoto y Nagisa dándole ánimos, diciéndole que, si se atrevía, podría llevarse una sorpresa.

Recuerda amar al pelirrojo con locura.

Pero sobre todo, recuerda el momento exacto en el que Rin, avergonzado, le confeso su amor, y luego el beso.

Ese beso que se gravo a fuego en su memoria; el tacto cálido de los labios temblorosos de Rin, la lengua húmeda de Matsuoka peleando con la suya, esos pequeños mordiscos que causaron suspiros, saberse completo por primera vez, Todo.

Pero, y como si de una cruel broma se tratara, exactamente después de ese recuerdo está el dolor, la sensación de sentir como todos y cada uno de sus órganos agonizan. El sufrimiento al escuchar a Gou llorando, a Nagisa sollozando y a todos dándole el pésame a la señora Matsuoka.

"Rin está con su padre, en el mar" le había dicho en medio del llanto la madre de Rin.

Pero eso no era verdad, él estaba ahí, con él.

Rin Matsuoka vivía en ese recuerdo. El recuerdo del único beso que se dieron.

Ese beso al que Haruka se aferraba al diario, la única razón por la que vivía, porque Nanase estaba seguro que Rin había dejado una parte de su alma en aquel beso.

Si él lo olvidaba, el pelirrojo moriría definitivamente.

Nanase no podía dejar que eso pasara.

.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Para este Drabble me base en la canción "la vida de un beso" de Warcry o al menos en una parte de ella, si pueden escúchenla es hermosa!

Pero díganme ¿Qué les pareció?

 **Bea~**


	15. Chapter 15

**15.-**

.

.

El vuelo era tranquilo, bostezo, demasiado tranquilo; bueno, tampoco quería que sufrieran algún accidente o algo parecido, pero el aburrimiento lo estaba matando. Los audífonos en sus oídos ya le habían cansado.

Suspiro, a su lado Nanase dormía tranquilamente. Bueno, al menos alguien se entretiene, pensó con humor amargo, mas este se esfumo al percatarse de que Haruka se recargaba inconscientemente en él, su cara adquirió el tono de su cabello y temió que todos en el avión pudieran escuchar el alocado latir de su corazón.

Nanase suspiro en sueños y se acurruco aún más contra él, Matsuoka maldijo, podía oler perfectamente el perfume natural de Haru y sus labios entre abiertos se veían malditamente apetecibles desde su postura, solo tenía que inclinarse un poco y….

Gruño, acomodó la cabeza lo más lejos posible de la mata de cabellos negros, consciente de su estupidez, sin embargo, el movimiento algo brusco espabilo un poco a Haru, el cual mascullo algo y sin más, se enrosco en el brazo de Rin y continúo durmiendo.

Aun sonrojado, se acomodó mejor, esta vez con delicadeza, jodido Nanase, mira que ocuparlo de cojín… una azafata paso por su lugar y le mando una mirada socarrona e inquietante, fue entonces que se dio cuenta de la sonrisa de idiota enamorado que tenía. Frunció el ceño malhumorado y cerró los ojos intentando dormir.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, se encontró con el rostro de Haru a solo centímetros del suyo, se apartó rápidamente, esta vez con un poco cuidado para no despertarlo; entonces se dedicó a observarlo, ¿Qué era eso que tenía Nanase que lo volvía estúpido? Bueno, más de lo normal.

Sin pensarlo mucho se inclinó un poco, dispuesto a besar la mejilla expuesta de Haruka, pero no contaba con que este se removiera un poco, así que los labios del pelirrojo terminaron encima de los de Nanase, este al sentir la presión sobre sus labios abrió los ojos.

El rostro de Rin palideció esta vez; se apartó de golpe y con la mirada aterrada y los hombros temblorosos se alejó a toda prisa con dirección al baño.

Haruka se quedó ahí, en su asiento, sin entender nada y con una sonrisa mal disimulada en la mirada.

.

* * *

 **Bea~**


	16. Chapter 16

wow de verdad lamento haberme desaparecido, pero parece que mi computadora y mi Internet se aliaron en mi contra D:

Agradezco enormemente a: **D´Angeleri, Himiko-chan, Jessie Kurosaki y Miranda5iv** Por sus hermosos reviews :3

 **Aviso:** basado en Splash Free!

* * *

 **16.-**

.

.

Las cuerdas alrededor de tus muñecas probablemente te dejaran marcas mañana, chasqueas la lengua con fastidio, el guardia a tu izquierda frunce el ceño en tu dirección, enseguida sientes su puño en tus costillas, un quejido sale de tu boca y tu cuerpo se dobla un poco, tus manos atadas en tu espalda se tensan, reprimes una sonrisa al comprobar que no están lo suficientemente apretadas.

El guardia de la derecha te ayuda un poco a recuperarte, se acomoda los lentes y mira con cierto reproche a su compañero.

–Sousuke-san, estoy seguro que la violencia física no es necesaria. – el más alto solo se encoje de hombros.

Los tres continúan caminando, la tensión comienza a crecer dentro de ti; sabes que tu misión es peligrosa, pero tienes que cumplirla, eres un asesino, es lo que haces pera vivir, y si para vivir tienes que matar al sultán, lo harás.

Tus pensamientos se ven interrumpidos cuando te das cuenta de que has llegado al lugar, detrás de esa puerta está el sultán y el hecho de haberte dejado capturar y todos los golpes que eso conlleva habrán valido la pena.

Mientras esperas entrar tu cabeza comienza a planear; has estado estudiando el palacio, sabes perfectamente como escapar, el único problema es desacerté de los guardias.

La puerta se abre y el empujón que recibes te hace caer de rodillas, maldices, pero te quedas en esa posición, tratando de ganar tiempo. Entonces escuchas una voz preguntando los motivos de tu captura; al momento levantas la cabeza de manera tan rápida que escuchas el tronar de tus huesos, pero no te importa.

Buscas rápidamente al dueño de dicha voz, y entonces lo ves.

Ves ese inconfundible cabello rojo, y aunque el chico este de perfil y haya cambiado desde la última vez que lo viste, sabes que definitivamente es _él;_ Abres con sorpresa los ojos y un suspiro involuntario sale de tus labios.

–¿Rin…?– es un suave susurro, casi inexistente, sin embargo el pelirrojo te mira, los carmesís ojos parecen arder, su inusualmente inexpresivo rostro (para ti) refleja asombro por un solo instante, para después continuar con la conversación.

Es un excelente actor, piensas mientras tus puños se aprietan en tu espalda y el dolor en tu mandíbula se incrementa debido a la presión. El escozor en tus ojos es opacado por los ligeros temblores que recorren tu cuerpo; la rabia, el desconcierto y el dolor mezclándose con los recuerdos: Rin y tú nadando en algún rio, jugando, peleando o practicando, robando a los comerciantes tacaños, juntos, con Makoto, Nagisa y los demás. Lo recuerdas sonriendo a todas horas, compartiendo siempre su parte del botín, ayudándolos a todos; Rin era uno de ustedes.

La respiración comienza a fallarte, el nudo en tu estomago es inmenso, tus ojos continúan ardiendo.

No, Rin nunca fue uno de ustedes, comprendes, y es tan claro que duele; su estúpida obsesión por ocultar su cabello, su maldita insistencia a alejarse de los alrededores del palacio, las canastas llenas de comida que todos suponían robaba, sus ausencias, el modo en el que se aparecía, algunas veces al diario, para después desaparecerse por días, meses, incluso años.

Tu labio probablemente este sangrando, pero no te importa, no cuando acabas de descubrir que durante todos estos años Rin no ha hecho nada más que jugar con todos ustedes, jugar a ser uno de ustedes, jugar… con tus sentimientos.

Sueltas un gemido de asombro, de repente todo se aleja, las cuerdas lastimando tus muñecas, los guardias, incluso el dolor, solo queda el recuerdo de Rin tomándote de la mano, abrazándote, planeando un futuro, juntos. Enseguida, el recuerdo de un inexplicablemente preocupado y agresivo pelirrojo diciéndote que nunca más se verán, que lo que tienen es indigno, que no importa, para luego juntar sus labios con los tuyos con necesidad, diciéndote sin palabras que todo lo anterior no es lo que piensa, reclamándote y tu gustoso permitiéndoselo, luego la estúpida excusa de que ahí no es bien visto, y después, tu jurándole que no te importa, y que si se tiene que ir, lo esperaras.

Y de eso hace más de tres años, tiempo en el que has pasado extrañándolo y recordándolo con un cariño que no creías capaz.

Que estúpido fuiste, piensas y lo miras con odio; tu mirada debe de ser demasiado intensa porque a los pocos segundos Rin te devuelve la mirada furtivamente y enseguida un guardia te golpea mientras te dice que no eres digno de mirar al sultán, ocasionando que caigas de costado.

–Sousuke, creo que eso es innecesario. –La voz sorprendentemente autoritaria de Rin retumba en tus oídos y tienes que usar todo tu auto-control para no dejar salir una carcajada al comprender que te está defendiendo.

El guardia al que llaman Rei te ayuda a ponerte de pie, es entonces que el sultán te mira descaradamente y le ordena a todos que salgan, todos los presentes parecen recios a acatar la orden, más la mirada dura de Rin los hace callar y largarse.

Con la mirada baja cuentas en silencio los segundos, y cuando estas completamente seguro de que están solos levantas la mirada y sin demasiado esfuerzo te desatas. Es cuando reaccionas, tus ojos se abren con horror y entendimiento, ¡Rin es el sultán! Es tu misión.

¡Es a quien debes matar!

Lo miras y te das cuenta que el muy cobarde evade tu mirada, suspiras, ¿Por qué demonios el recuerdo del calor de sus labios sobre los tuyos tiene que sentirse tan real? ¿Por qué en vez de burlarse, su postura es más de alguien arrepentido y avergonzado?

–Haru…

Con las manos aun en tu espalda sacas tu daga de entre tus ropas y lo aprietas, todas tus emociones arremolinándose en tu interior; miras al frente y tus ojos azules chocan con los carmesí. Solo hay una cosa que puedes hacer.

.

* * *

 **Notas:**

ya había escrito esto dos veces, las dos veces mi computadora se reinicio mientras lo escribía D´:, y siendo sincera no estoy muy a gusto con lo que salio pero bueno, ustedes juzguen

¿que les pareció?

 **Bea~**


	17. Chapter 17

Agradezco a: **Jessie Kurosaki, Himiko-chan y Miranda5iv** :3

 **Advertencia:** RinHaru Fem (ambos son chicas)

* * *

 **17.-**

.

.

La ventana abierta del autobús ocasionaba que el rojo cabello de Rin se alborotara, la chica gruñía maldiciones contra el viento mientras trataba inútilmente de acomodar su roja melena; sentada a su lado, Haruka miraba al frente sin inmutarse por las quejas de su amiga o el hecho de que su flequillo fuera también víctima del viento.

–Demonios, – gruño una vez más, luego miro a su callada amiga. –Haruuu…

–No te prestare mi suéter para que cubras tu cabello.

–Uhm…- Matsuoka inflo los cachetes, definitivamente no era su día. –Para ti es fácil… con tu cabello largo… y lacio.

–Nadie te obligo a cortártelo tan pequeño, si ya no lo puedes atar es tu culpa.

–Pero Haruuu, no entiendes que as- ¡Ahh! –Una ráfaga de aire la tomo desprevenida, el alborotado cabello rojo logro taparle la vista, y los boletos que mantenía en su regazo salieron volando; aun con la vista bloqueada Rin se medió incorporo en un intento por detenerlos.

En ese momento un chico alto, de ojos turquesa que pasaba, los detuvo y se los extendió a la pelirroja, la cual sonrío como agradecimiento, sin embargo, Rin noto que el chico la mira con curiosidad y burla mal disimulada, entonces abrió los ojos con vergüenza al recordar el desastre que es su cabello.

–Eh… tu sabes, las ventanas son difíciles de cerrar,– las mejillas de la chica obtuvieron un leve rubor; el joven miro la ventana con curiosidad y se estiro para cerrarla, ocasionando en el proceso que Rin se sentara de nuevo y obtuviera una privilegiada vista de su musculoso brazo, y de paso, ganándose una mirada molesta de la pelinegra.

–¡Gracias! – soltó mientras se arreglaba el cabello.

–No hay de que

Sin más el chico camino a los asientos del fondo, Rin se quedó contando unos segundos para luego, con una expresión maravillada girarse a su ceñuda amiga.

–¡Era Sousuke-kun!... es solo un año mayor que nosotras… ¡Makoto y Nagisa no se lo creerán cuando lleguemos!

–Uhm…

–¡Es taaan ahh! ¡Mako-

–No creo que a Makoto le agrade que coquetees con el chico que le gusta.

–¿Ah? Yo solo fui cortes eso no significa… – miro el ceño fruncido de su amiga y cruzo los brazos.- Uhm, si tanto te molesta por Makoto no…

–No me importa.

Rin apretó los puños con frustración, ¿Qué le pasaba a Haruka? Suspiro, no quería pelear con ella, menos con por un chico, (aunque el chico estuviera demasiado guapo) No cuando a ella la única persona que le importaba de esa manera…

Miro de reojo a su compañera, su negro cabello seguía levemente desordenado en la parte del flequillo, miro sus manos y su mirada se desvió a los boletos, más concretamente a los números de serie que marcaban, una idea cruzo su mente.

–Sabes… Nagisa me contó un día que… si… los números de tu boleto suman veintiuno… le puedes pedir un beso a quien quieras. – el ceño de la pelinegra se frunció más, Rin trato de no poner demasiada atención. –Mira.

Sin dejar de sonreír le mostró el boleto, Haru sumo rápidamente en su mente y en efecto, daba veintiuno. Miro a la pelirroja con fingida indiferencia. –Si te apuras todavía puedes alcanzar a Yamazak-

Los labios de su amiga le impidieron continuar, fue un contacto breve, pues Matsuoka se separó enseguida al notar la falta de reacción de Nanase.

–Yo… yo ¡lo siento! – su rostro no podía estar más rojo. –De verdad… no se…

Fue el turno de Haruka de interrumpir el parloteo de Rin con un beso, si bien no tenía mucha idea que hacer se las arregló para mover sus labios sobre los de la pelirroja. Pero el acto se vio interrumpido cuando el autobús paro y algunos jóvenes de su edad comenzaron a bajar, Haru fue la primera en ponerse de pie, pues si tardaban era probable que el chófer las bajara hasta la siguiente parada. Una vez en tierra, ambas comenzaron a caminar rumbo a su salón.

Entre la multitud de alumnos llegando, nadie le prestó atención al par de jovencitas que con pequeñas sonrisas se tomaban de las manos.

.

* * *

 **Bea~**


	18. Chapter 18

Este Drabble es dedicado a: **Xany** quien me dio la idea :3

Agradezco enormemente a: **Himiko-chan, Jessie Kurosaki y June JK** :3 por sus lindos comentarios.

* * *

 **18.-**

.

.

Cuando Haruka estaba en la tina del baño era el hombre más relajado del mundo; podía dejar de pensar, solo cerrar sus ojos y dejarse envolver en aquel líquido. Sin preocupaciones.

Claro, cuando no tenía a un Rin Matsuoka encima de él mordisqueándole el hombro y cuello, porque entonces ahí podía jurar que era el hombre más caliente del universo.

–Ahhh Rin… – un placentero estremecimiento lo recorrido por completo cuando el pelirrojo paso su lengua por las marcas de mordidas; paso sus manos por la ancha espalda de Rin, ocasionando que este soltara suspiros.

–Es-espera… los… ohh los…

Matsuoka hizo caso omiso a los intentos de parar de Haruka y continúo besando su cuello; pero al darse cuenta que el pelinegro lo acariciaba sin convicción, decidió tomarlo de los hombros y sumergirlo en la bañera (en momentos como este agradecía a ver aceptado comprar una tan grande); aprovecho el desconcierto de su pareja para apoderarse de sus labios, como era de esperar, Nanase no opuso resistencia y rápidamente estuvieron compartiendo saliva, mordidas y suspiros.

–¿Papá? ¿Papi? ¿Están ahí?... – La suave voz acompañada de unos leves toques en la puerta lograron separarlos, jadeantes y preocupados sacaron sus cabezas del agua, –Arashi tiene hambre… creo que está a punto de llorar.

–¡No es cierto! ¡Hisame es el que se está quejando! Yo le dije que debía molestarlos cuando…

–¡Está bien princesa enseguida vamos! – La voz de Rin sonaba calmada, sin embargo, su cara enrojecida y su respiración entrecortada delataban su estado.

–Ya vez… te dije que debíamos esperar… – las voces comenzaron a alejarse.

–Te dije que no tardarían en despertar… – la mirada azul acusadora adquirió más fuerza cuando los pasos resonaron alejándose del baño.

–Tsk… – suspiro pasándose las manos por el cabello mojado, miro su entre pierna y la de su pareja, supo que tenían que hacer algo rápido. –Suerte que no entraron.

–Kaito les debió de haber advertido. – dijo mientras asentía solemne, recordando la mirada interrogante y sorprendida de su hijo mayor hace ya varios años.

–Pero querías tener hijos… – Soltó en tono de broma el pelirrojo mientras se dirigía a la regadera, el agua fría ayudaría.

–Uhm… lo dices como si no hubieras llorado la primera vez que los cargaste.

.

* * *

 **Bea~**


	19. Chapter 19

Este es dedicado a: **CaroCenCC** quien me dio la idea :3

Agradezco enormemente a: **June JK, D´Angeleri, Himiko-chan, Jessie Kurosaki y a la personita anónima** :3 por sus lindos comentarios.

* * *

 **19.-**

.

.

Haruka Nanase siempre fue consciente de que sus ojos podían ver lo que los demás ignoraban, por eso no se sorprendió cuando, un día descubrió que nadie más notaba al chico pelirrojo que le molestaba siempre que pasaba por el parque.

El _"Quiero hablar con alguien"_ que le había respondido cuando le pregunto porque lo molestaba cobro sentido. Así pues, Nanase comenzó a ir con más regularidad al parque, más por una extraña solidaridad hacia el sentimiento de soledad que por querer pasar la tarde con el chico.

El tiempo paso, y a Haruka le empezó a agradar la voz de Rin, sus gestos y sobre todo, la mirada soñadora que ponía cuando hablaba de conquistar los mares y natación.

" _Mi padre solía traerme aquí cuando era pequeño"_ le había dicho un día cuando le pregunto qué hacía ahí, en un parque cuando era obvio que amaba el mar (Haru sabía que algunas almas quedaban ligadas a sitios importantes en su vida), Rin había tratado de aparentar normalidad al soltar la información, el hecho de que Haruka hubiera deseado con todas sus fuerzas poder sostener la mano del chico para consolarlo un poco era evidencia de que había fallado.

A pesar de la sonrisa con la que el chico siempre lo recibía, Haruka notaba que poco a poco la alegría en los ojos carmín se apagaba, lo notaba en cada vez que la sonrisa puntiaguda se volvía casi forzada cuando tenía que regresar a su hogar.

Preocupado por él, Nanase había recurrido a su mejor amigo Makoto, el cual un tanto asustado por la naturaleza de Rin, le aconsejo que buscara la forma de ayudarlo a "pasar al otro lado"

Mentiría si dijera que la idea no le había causado un vuelco en el estómago, pero después de una noche entera pensando decidió que era mejor eso a presenciar cómo, poco a poco, se apagaba la luz de los ojos carmín. Lo difícil seria que Rin dijera lo que necesitaba para estar en paz.

Después de varias semanas de insistencia, Rin admitió rojo como su cabello y mirando al suelo con incomodidad, que su padre le conto muchas veces que su primer beso había sido a los quince, justo la edad que Rin tenía cuando murió.

–Es estúpido, lo se…

El Haruka de doce años, en efecto, lo habría encontrado estúpido, pero el de dieciséis que ahora era no, en cierta manera lo entendía, si bien no por él, más bien por la etapa por la sus compañeros y amigos e incluso el mismo estaban pasando, suspiro, realmente no quería dejar de ver a Rin, pero la imagen de un los ojos carmín sin brillo era algo que no podía soportar.

Pero pese a que no lo encontraba estúpido, si lo encontraba problemático, ¿Cómo besar a algo que es intangible? Por aun ¿Quién podría hacerlo si solo el podía ver a Rin? además, la idea de que durante sus últimos instantes en la tierra Rin se la pasara besuqueándose con alguien, le molestaba demasiado, el llevaba dos años con él, no lo creía justo.

Por eso el día que llego al parque y vio a Rin revoloteando alrededor de dos chicos que con seguridad tenían más de veinte años con una expresión de alegría con la que nunca lo había recibido a él, no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño y fulminar con la mirada al pelirosa y al pelinegro cuando se fueron.

–¡Son mis amigos! ¡Dijeron que vinieron porque este lugar les trae buenos recuerdos de mí! ¡No me han olvidado!

Y la alegre conversación que le siguió acompañada de la mirada soñadora de Rin fue suficiente para que una leve sonrisa se acentuará en el rostro de Haru por el resto de la tarde. Pero a pesar de esas pequeñas grandes alegrías que Rin tenía, su presencia así como su aura cada vez era más pesada, Y Haru seguía sin saber cómo ayudarlo.

Sorpresivamente, fue el mismo Rin quien tomo la iniciativa en ese sentido; fue una tarde de primavera, cuando los pétalos de cerezos caían en una danza hermosa y el ambiente era cálido, ese día, Matsuoka lo había mirado intensamente y luego de decirle que ya sabía cómo podía ser libre se inclinó sobre de él.

Si alguna vez le preguntaran a Nanase, diría que fue como si una corriente de aire le rosara los labios, luego y como magia, juraría que fue capaz de sentir la calidez y suavidad de unos labios. El tiempo fue eterno por un segundo, aseguraría. Eso, y sentir una lágrima solitaria en su mejilla al saber lo que seguiría.

Entonces, cuando pasaran los años y su tiempo en la tierra también terminara, regresaría al parque solo para recordar el tono brillante que adquirió por completo el pelirrojo y después la brisa cálida que envolvió el lugar acompañada de pétalos rosas alegándose; pero sobre todo, el fuego de esos ojos que tanto le gustaban y la sonrisa más cálida que alguna vez recibió de Rin antes de que desapareciera con el viento.

Entonces solo cerraría los ojos y se dejaría llevar, deseando encontrarse con él nuevamente.

.

* * *

 **Bea~**


	20. Chapter 20

Agradezco a: **Himiko-chan y Jessie Kurosaki** por sus comentarios :3

* * *

 **20.-**

.

.

Escucho la puerta principal abrirse; dejo lo que estaba haciendo y salió de la cocina con dirección al recibidor. Al llegar se encontró con un Rin sudado pero sonriente, Nanase sabía que nada ponía al pelirrojo de buen humor como salir a trotar en las mañanas; aun así lo miro con molestia.

Rin lo miro sin prestarle demasiada atención al ceño fruncido de Nanase, él también sabía que a Haru le molestaba despertarse y verse solo en la gran cama que compartían. Por eso, siempre que regresaba de trotar pasaba a comprar caballa, sabía que prácticamente era un chantaje, pero definitivamente prefería los ojos azules brillantes por la comida que enojados por no despertar con él.

Sonrió en forma de disculpa y le extendió la mano izquierda, en la cual sostenía la bolsa llena de aquel preciado pez, Haruka simplemente la acepto y se encamino devuelta a la cocina, Rin se limitó a seguirlo.

De repente Nanase dio media vuelta y le estampo un pequeño beso a Rin en los labios, dejando salir un pequeño "gracias" entre dientes.

–A veces creo que solo me quieres porque te compro caballa… – Murmuro el pelirrojo cuando se separaron.

–Uhm… a mí me gusta esta caballa porque me la traes tu – Sin esperar respuesta se dispuso a preparar el desayuno, sin ser consciente de la sonrisa puntiaguda de su acompañante.

.

* * *

 **Bea ~**


	21. Chapter 21

Este va dedicado a: **D´Angeleri** quien me pidió un HaruFem

Agradezco enormemente a: **Jessie Kurosaki, June JK, D´Angeleri y Miranda5iv** por sus hermosos comentarios

* * *

 **21.-**

.

.

La primera vez que le prestaste verdadera atención, fue cuando al pasar lista, Haruka Nanase llego justo en el momento en el que la profesora preguntaba por ella, la joven tenía las mejillas un poco sonrojadas por el esfuerzo y no puedes evitar notar divertido como su largo cabello negro escurría; el parloteo de tus compañeras de enfrente te distrae un poco, según ellas, la pelinegra siempre llega tarde a la primera hora y con el cabello mojado, también aseguran que es demasiado extraña y que solo se junta con unos chicos; Tachibana y otros de curso menor.

Frunces el ceño al notar el tono malicioso con el que dicen eso, y decides ignorarlas mirando a la ventana, es la clase de inglés y no necesitas poner atención, sin embargo un movimiento a tu lado te llama la atención y notas que la joven se sienta a tu lado, y es lógico porque es el único lugar desocupado.

La clase continúa y no puedes evitar pensar que es la primera vez que escuchas su nombre, y es graciosos porque estás seguro de que va al mismo club de natación que tú, pero estas seguro de que es la primera vez que escuchas como se llama: Haruka.

No puedes evitar pensar su nombre es, de hecho, muy lindo; suena casi como el viento marítimo nocturno acompañando la melodía de la marea alta; sabes que es ridículo e incluso cursi, y agradeces que nadie especialmente la chica a lado tuyo pueda leer mentes.

Miras la ventana y no pasa mucho cuando escuchas a tu acompañante suspirar con desgano y por curiosidad volteas, sus azules ojos llenos de frustración miran los ejercicios que la profesora puso hace algunos momentos, sonríes un poco y sin más tomas su lápiz y escribes la respuesta, ella te mira con sus enormes ojos llenos de molestia, te encojes de hombros y le explicas de forma sencilla.

Ella se limita a soltar a gruñir un "gracias", pero a los cinco minutos notas que te mira de reojo, sonríes y te ofreces a ayudarla, por alguna extraña razón Nanase actúa como si la ofendieras, pero en vista de que es pésima en la materia tu continuas explicándole todo y ella fingiendo que solo acepta tu ayuda por tu insistencia, por alguna retorcida razón eso te hace sonreír. Y para tu sorpresa, eso continuo por el resto de sus clases, hasta que sin saber bien como, crearon una pequeña rutina en esa clase.

Y sin ser cociente comenzaste a buscarla fuera del aula, a seguirla con la mirada cada la encontrabas por los pasillos, a esperar con ansias las clases de inglés, y entonces, llego el momento en el que un "gracias" proveniente de ella después de cada clase te pareció insuficiente.

Porque, ella es tan rara, en la forma fascinante de la palabra; sabes que a pesar de prácticamente ignorarte todo el tiempo, ella te agradece con la mirada cada vez que la ayudas. Has entendido que sus ojos claros como el mar transmiten lo que su dueña es incapaz de decir en palabras, también sabes que es extraordinario la forma en la que va solo a su ritmo, sin importarle lo que pasa a su alrededor, solo ella y su naturaleza tranquila. Pero también notaste como se preocupa por sus amigos, siempre atenta con ellos, ¿Cómo no querer amarla? Te preguntas cuando la vez nadando de forma tan elegante.

El entrenador te reprende por estar mirando a las chicas y entonces te sumerges, y cuando terminas con un gran tiempo sientes una mirada y te encuentras con unos ojos infinitamente azules que enseguida se apartan; es ahí cuando te das cuentas, ella es como el un ser de agua, niegas, es como el mar mismo, tranquila y pacífica, pero tu mejor que nadie sabes lo peligroso que puede llegar a ser el astro azul.

Cuando estas por soltar una sonrisa tonta, volteas a la izquierda y encuentras a Tachibana mirándote entre molesto y resignado.

–Oye…

–Haru es como mi hermana ¿Sabes? – a pesar de sus palabras el castaño esbozo una sonrisa tranquila.

–S-si… supongo.

–Bien, porque quiero que sepas que nunca sigue con la mirada a nadie,

Y sin más, se alejó y ahí te quedaste, sin entender muy bien lo que acaba de ocurrir. Pero la extraña plática te deja pensando todo el fin de semana, tanto, que decides no entrar a clase de inglés el lunes; te sientes un poco cobarde pero no puedes evitarlo, sabes que si miras esos ojos podrías hacer algo que causara que la extraña amistad que tienen (si siquiera se puede llamar amistad) se rompiera.

Permaneces en los pasillos pensando, y cuando escuchas el timbre que anuncia el final de la primera clase tomas tus cosas y emprendes camino para el salón que te toca, tan perdido en tus pensamientos te encuentras que no reaccionas hasta que chocas con alguien, pides disculpas torpemente y continuas avanzando, pero te detienes al notar una mano sujetando tu brazo.

–¿Por qué no entraste?

A pesar de la mirada azul tranquila hay un deje de acusación en su voz, y no puedes evitar sentirte culpable, claro, ella es un desastre en la materia. Sin embargo notas que hay verdadera curiosidad en la pregunta y suspiras, seguir huyendo no te servirá. La tomas de con delicadeza y comienzas a caminar hasta que encuentras un pasillo despejado. Suspiras y te le acercas, ella te mira suspicaz.

–¿Te gusto? – te pregunta suavemente y tú tienes que contenerte para no reír por lo absurdo de la situación. Sin embargo, notas que la mirada azul se oscurece proporcionalmente a tu silencio.

Te regañas a ti mismo por ser tan idiota y la arrinconas un poco contra alguna pared, ella te mira y no puedes evitar recordar una de tus canciones favoritas:

¿Permanecerías si te prometen el cielo? ¿Te lo ganarías? *****

Sabes perfectamente la respuesta, así que inclinas y notas levemente como ella se estira un poco y la besas; el suspiro que Haru deja escapar es suficiente para que pases tus manos por su pequeña cintura y casi brincas de felicidad cuando sientes sus manos acariciándote el cabello; Nanase abre un poco los labios y cuando estas a punto de adentrar tu lengua el timbre que anuncia el inicio de la segundo clase los sobresalta.

–¿Eso es un sí? – sabes que habla enserio por lo que asientes mientras sonríes, y le das la mano, ella la toma sin replicar.

Te inclinas de nuevo y la besas otra vez, por ese momento todo es perfecto, hasta que recuerdas que, técnicamente, deberían estar los dos en clases.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 ***** La canción se llama: **Rhiannon** es de Stevie Nicks, me base en ella para escribir esto, si pueden escúchenla es hermosa 3

Bueno, ya casi sale el Mook y créanme que no puedo con tanta emoción, :33

Pero díganme ¿Que les pareció?

 **Bea~**


	22. Chapter 22

.

.

Encontrarse en las competencias internacionales era tan común, que incluso sus respectivos compañeros comenzaron a avisarles la llegada del otro, también era común que durante las practicas dieran un pequeño "espectáculo", una pequeña muestra de su eterna rivalidad. Así que no era de extrañar que la mayoría de los nadadores que no participaban en su especialidad crearan apuestas amistosas.

Pero para Rin y Haru, sin embargo, lo común era que, terminadas las competencias se vieran en algún punto en específico; generalmente era Rin el que llegaba primero, entonces ponía disponer del tiempo suficiente para calmar su pulso acelerado ante la perspectiva de ver a Nanase; cosa totalmente absurda, se repetía, pues llevaban viéndose más de una semana.

Luego de unos minutos de espera, Haru aparece como siempre, se miran y las palabras sobran; estando alejados del mundo, nada más que tomarse de las manos importa. La caminata es tranquila, solo el cielo despejado y un poco de parloteo por parte del pelirrojo, quien asegura que la próxima vez que se encuentren será en las olimpiadas, Nanase aprieta su mano como toda respuesta y Rin podría jurar que en su mirada hay un brillo que está seguro solo él ha visto.

Cuando llegan al hotel que han reservado, tratan de no llamar la atención, pues ahora son conocidos; suben a la habitación.

Cuando están de nuevo solos no pierden el tiempo y el beso que comparten sabe a añoranza, a "te he extrañado", pero sobre todo, a amor y promesas de permanecer juntos.

Enseguida la ropa empieza a estorbar y caen en la cama hechos un lio de piernas y brazos, eso no los detiene; de hecho los ínsita a continuar, a formar un solo ser y perderse en un paraíso placer y éxtasis.

El amanecer los encuentra despiertos, Haruka tiene la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Rin y este se concentra en acariciar el cabello negro; saben que no pueden quedarse mucho tiempo, sus respectivos entrenadores deben estarlos buscando, pero sinceramente a ninguno le importa. Sin embargo, no pasa demasiado para que Rin rompa el silencio,

–Cuando todo esto acabe… quiero decir, – se apresura a corregir ya que los ojos azules brillaron con preocupación por un instante, –Los torneos y competencias, no podemos nadar por siempre, al menos no "competitivamente"… te has preguntado ¿después que?

Hay tanta seriedad en la pregunta, que por un instante Nanase se lo plantea seriamente, sin embargo, desde su posición es perfectamente capaz de escuchar el fuerte corazón del pelirrojo; entonces sabe que la respuesta es demasiado obvia.

Por un momento que parece infinito los ojos azules sonríen con tanta intensidad que Rin no puede evitar sentir un revoloteo en su estómago.

–Rin…

–Haru…

–Tenemos todo el mundo para ser libres, juntos.

.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Bueno, ya estamos a 30 así que este es el ultimo.

¡Muchas gracias a quienes me leyeron y me acompañaron por todo el reto! sobre todo a los que comentaron :33

Pero díganme ¿Que les pareció?

 **Bea~**


End file.
